Sword of the Fox
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: After a year of traveling, Baiken decides to end her journey in a village known as Konohagakure, where upon she bumps into a scared Naruto running for his life from a mob of villagers. Saving the boy, her fate and his, shall rest within her hands.


**Luc de'Lireon:**** Just try to envision Baiken training Naruto...go on...envision it, wait nevermind, you won't have to...I'LL JUST WRITE IT MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHHHHH!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, OR Guilty Gear, or any of their characters, so no accusations please!**

* * *

  


**Chapter 1**

A year had passed by since that day of triumph, the day when _that man_ had been slain. The creator of the gears had put up a great battle indeed, but victory came not for him, but for a lowly samurai girl. Her vengeance sated, she took to traveling across the paths, hoping to one-day settle down, and it is this path that we find her trek towards a village unknown to her. The sunset rays giving her pink hair a luminescent glow, tied in a ponytail, her face young yet bears a scar over her left eye, a cruel reminder of why she sought revenge. A tattoo coming from her right cheek over her eye and arcing under a dot upon her forehead, it seemed to accentuate the scar that indicated her missing eye. Her attire suggested her being of noble class, a white kimono which hung open a bit, with a red stripe on each sleeve, a very dark red color coming over the shoulders like a vest and ending at a sash of dark pink color, to which bore the image of a flower and a slight black stripe at the end of said sash. One sleeve shredded at the edge, billowing in the wind, indicating her right arm to be missing, another cruel reminder of her vengeful quests beginning. What looked like a red circle outlined in black surrounded by 4 red triangles adorned the kimono around her thigh. The final indication of her samurai heritage became obvious due to the katana tucked in the sash for easy access should she encounter trouble.

The village entrance ever closer each step she took, and as she got close, two individuals made their presence known, "Halt! State your name and business in Konaha!"

"Baiken, and my business is to find a place to settle. I've traveled a great distance, may I please have entrance to this village so as to ask of your leader to permit me citizenship if possible?" She chose her words carefully as not to arouse any ire among these ninja.

The two seemed to talk among themselves before allowing her the entrance she desired. Upon the opening of the great door that separated the outside world from the village, she began her walk to find this _Hokage_ they mentioned.

As she strode along the streets, a few villagers would take time from their work to get a glimpse of the newcomer. Though the image of such a town looked normal, something didn't feel quite right to her, there was hatred in the air, it may not have been toward her but there was something going on in this village that she was not aware of.

* * *

A boy of five years ran down the alleyway, his pursuers closing in each second. His spiky blonde hair glistened with sweat as he ran, the whisker marks on his cheeks flushed with exhaustion. His eyes though blue, showed panic, and confusion. Panic for the mob that seemed to chase him each time this particular day came by, and confusion for why they would attack him like this. This boy was on the verge of tears, as he could not remember ever doing anything wrong to stir up such treatment. As he round the corner, he bumped into someone, a woman, he never got a good look at her, since he saw the katana in her sash, he thought he was in more danger and ran in another direction down another alleyway, though this one was a dead end. Nowhere to run, or hide he cowered in the corner, waiting for the usual beatings to take place.

* * *

Seeing the mob run after the boy, she was hit by the wave of their hatred and killing intent, and it made her wonder what had aroused such hatred toward a boy that looked so innocent? Deciding to take a different route so as to intercept the mob should they show any signs of blatant disregard of the boy's life. She took to the shadows, her vision clear to the situation at hand, seeing the boy curled in the corner, the mob closing in, she overheard the shouts and jeers of hatred, of accusations of demon and death upon the boy. "Now you will pay for your crimes, you demon spawn!" she heard one say, as they lunged in attack. Not wasting time, she drew her sword and stood between the mob and the boy. "You will not harm a single hair on this innocents head!" Her sword pointed dangerously towards the mob, daring for anyone to take another step.

The crowd hesitated, puzzled at this newcomer's act, one had the courage to retort, "Just who do you think you are, protecting that…thing, don't you know what that is?"

"Yes…I see a child being assaulted for reasons unknown, reasons I'm sure your leader will be very _pleased_ to hear about! Now unless one of you wants to see how this sword is used properly, I suggest you all disband and leave this little one alone!" Her threat hanging in the air, her icy glare enough to make a seasoned ninja shit himself, the wave of killing intent she sent made the mob before her very nervous. "I will not repeat myself!" The mob took the hint, backing away out of the alley, though one villager stood his ground, a ninja probably around chuunin level. The fool, he had no idea the mistake he was about to make.

As the rest of the mob left the alleyway, the lone ninja began to speak. "A protector of this filth should not be allowed to live. Die demon lover!" Letting loose a barrage of shuriken, he never expected her to dodge each one, or to get so close as to be face to face.

"Say hello to the ruler of makai once your soul lands there, he'll be delighted to see you're wretched face!" her sword plunging through the unlucky ninja's torso before the blade shifted and sliced through his side. He never stood a chance of living through a fatal blow such as that.

* * *

Still staring at the scene with eyes wide, the boy could not believe that anyone would defend him, or kill for him. This woman had protected him, for the first time in years he feels safe, but he feared that maybe it would be short-lived. Throwing caution to the wind, he raced to her side and clung to her kimono, tears running down his face, glad to be alive. "Let's get you to a safe place shall we?" he heard her say before he was picked up, carried by this savior of sorts. "You know where the leader of this village resides, yes?" nodding at her question he pointed the way to the tower located near the monument. The smile on this woman's face felt calming, almost motherly in a way, he felt content enough to lay his head on her shoulder, drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Making it to the tower, she was greeted by a receptionist who took one look at the child in her arms and smugly stated, "If you want to see the Hokage about the demon you better come back when he realizes his mistake, otherwise you'll just waste your time in asking to kill it." This caused her to sweetly smile at the receptionist, setting the sleeping boy down, before proceeding to throw the offending person through the Hokage's office doors with enough force to knock the bitch out. Picking up the boy again, she made her way into the office that she so _politely_ knocked to gain entry for. With the sweet smile still planted on her face, she made her way toward the desk where a shocked Hokage sat. "Hokage-sama?"

"Er…yes? Is there a reason for such an…entrance?" he had a feeling that it involved a certain boy, of which he noticed that she was carrying.

"Ah yes, as a matter of fact there definitely is…you see, upon my arrival to this village I was seeking your help on matters of living establishment, when I happen to bump into this young one here." Her words calm yet one could tell she was irritated.

"I see…something tells me that he didn't drop in to say Hi."

"No…apparently not, in truth he was running for his life if you will. From a mob of villagers no less, and not just villagers, ninja as well. I happen to intercept this mob before any harm could be dealt, though one foolish ninja chose to stay after I had warned them all to depart. Let's just say…he will no longer be a problem as I have made sure of it." The killing intent she was leaking was intense. "Now, is there something I should know about, like…why a boy such as this went through such treatment?"

The aged Hokage could do nothing but sigh; taking out his pipe he could tell he would need the nicotine fix. "It would seem you took witness to one of the many attacks on poor Naruto here. Believe me when I say that I would do anything to keep them from happening but sadly I can't be there all the time."

"So there _is_ more to this story than I first envisioned. Elaborate for me what went on that would elicit such behavior among the petty townsfolk."

He was right; he lit his pipe in order to drive away the stress that crept at the back of his mind. "It was 5 years ago on this day, we were attacked by a beast of great power, the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi. Our forces could not last as the battle raged on, our fourth Hokage saw fit to try and seal the great beast in hopes it would never return. He stood atop the great Gamabunta, young Naruto in his arms, he was only a newborn. As our forces distracted Kyuubi, the fourth Hokage took that time to call forth Kami himself, and sealed away the spirit of the demon into the newborn child that was Naruto, but with a price. The technique used takes the life of the user in exchange for Kami's service. His last wish was to have the village see Naruto as a hero, to view him as only the vessel that keeps the beast enclosed, but that unfortunately is not the case. The villagers, blinded by their sorrow and hatred, could only see Naruto as the demon itself. It was for this reason that I had passed a new law that if anyone were to ever utter the knowledge publicly they would be sentenced to death without question. For that I had hoped that Naruto's generation would accept him for who he is, and not what their parents view him as." Taking a long drag of his pipe, ending his story, he waited to see what this woman would say next.

Tears threatened to fall from her eye, "Where are his parents? Surely they wouldn't abandon a boy this innocent out of hatred or unjust reasons!"

"It is with great sadness that I must inform you he is an orphan. Both parents died, one fighting the great beast, the other while giving birth. No orphanage will take him, so I permitted him to take up lodgings in his own apartment, though sadly even I couldn't foresee what state it would be in."

Hugging Naruto as he slept, "I see…then I guess that settles it."

"And what do you mean exactly?" He asked, curious as to how this will play out.

"In addition to taking up residence here in the village I am also asking to adopt young Naruto in my care. No longer will he suffer the injustice of those vile wretches who dare call themselves human." Determination was evident in her eye; "Also, I shall train him in the ways of the sword, so that later in life he will have the means to protect himself, if that is alright with you Hokage-sama."

With a smile of relief the old figurehead could only agree with such a declaration. "I'll have the papers ready for you in the morning, for both your citizenship, as well as the adoption papers for Naruto. In the meantime you'll be staying in Naruto's apartment, I'm sure he'll be very delighted to hear the news."

"I must agree, he shall be quite pleased to hear that he'll have a mother to be there for him from now on." As the conversation grew to a close, mentions of Naruto going through the ninja academy, and living conditions later, she was off to the location of her nightly stay with her soon-to-be-son still fast asleep in her arm. Only Kami knows what mischief these two will most likely get into along the way, only Kami knows.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** FINALLY!! I got this tired, over-used intro DONE!! I've seen so many naruto fics with the same mob opening and since i couldn't think of anything else that would work i had to stoop to the same degrading level of the same mob scene. Forgive me devoted readers, for i have forsaken thee!  
Baiken: Suck it up, or I make sure you know just what if feels like to have one arm and one eye!  
Luc de'Lireon: BACK OFF SAMURAI BITCH!! You may be my favorite Guilty Gear character but i can SERIOUSLY make you do a masturbation scene...with your sword as co-star! DON'T PUSH ME!!  
Baiken: O.O...um...wow...morbid much?  
Luc de'Lireon: ANYWAY! This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night!" I'm so tired right now...grr!**


End file.
